Bath Beams
by BlahBabe
Summary: DG. It’s Christmas night and Ginny is in the prefects bathroom. What will an unexpected visit from a young man turn into? 2006 Merry Christmas!


**Title:** Bath Beams

**By: **BlahBabe

**Summary:** D/G -It's Christmas night and Ginny is in the prefects bathroom. What will an unexpected visit from a young man turn into?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I do, however, own the plot so nah!

**Rating:** 'T' I'm not sure why because I haven't the slightest idea what this story will be like, but I'm sure it will turn out as T.

**Note:** Sadly I couldn't do the 12 Days of Fic-mas. I was with my grandparents for the week. But i made you 2 lovely Christmas oneshots! Have fun! -

_Ah...pure bliss. I've always wanted to experience this._ I thought contentedly. _I can't believe it's Christmas!_ I had been skating every since after lunch, and it was long pass the time I wished to be asleep. And trust me, I should be asleep when I think I should be asleep, because I become incoherent, irrational, and my actions become incomprehensible, or so that's what Ron says. Speaking of Ron, I forgot to mention that he, Hermione, and Harry went home for Christmas. I claimed I had to study. What type of answer is that, you may ask? An answer Hermione is proud of.

I'm sitting in the prefects bathroom, in a tang top and shorts, about to draw water into the pool. I'm so sore from skating, and my feet have blisters. Unfortunately I don't know a spell to get rid of them, so don't even try and contradict me. I was commenting on pure bliss, because I was just about to draw myself the warmest, cosiest bath in the history of warm, cosy baths.

I read the labels on each handle. "Bubblegum Blues," I read quietly to myself, "Rainbow Rain Showers, Cinnamon Crisp. No, no, no!" As I browsed through 5 more, my eyes settled upon a label that caught my eye.

"Bath Beams." I said curiously, "What in Merlin are Bath Beams?" I swung the handle to the left and watched as natural blue water spilled, with only hints of different colors. Every time I moved a different color glimmered. Silver, emerald, violet, sapphire, ruby, magenta, chocolate brown, gold, crystal diamond, and more colors danced a melody in the water, yet ever present was the original blue water that made it look divine. And the aroma filled the air as quickly as I saw the colors of the water. I instantly liked it, of course who wouldn't? It was like the potion perfume that smelled of your favorite things and sent spine splitting shivers when inhaled.

I smiled to myself. And then I got in, no, not a measly 'I put my toe in to feel it's temperature', but I jumped into it so that my waist and below was covered. The brightest light flashed and I lost my footing and slipped out of surprise. When I resurfaced, I blinked at least 10 times before I could actually guess at what was happening. Every time I moved, beams of light flew from the water into the air, like those Muggle show lights you see at those car sales. They were all different colors. The colors, in fact, that had been dancing and swirling about when I oh so innocently looked upon the drawing water.

I sputtered and eventually my eyes became adjusted to the continuous beams of light. I tried not to move in hopes that some of the light would die down.

A slamming noise came from behind me and I whipped my head around to see a bare-chested Draco Malfoy, his shaggy blonde hair falling in his eyes, wearing glare that clearly stated "bloody pissed off". He was panting heavily and he had just slammed the door hard. He turned towards me all the way, and dead stopped when he saw someone was inside. But when I was looking in his eyes, I could tell he didn't recognize me.

"Hello Malfoy." I said calmly, except I shifted and practically blinded him as beams went up in the air.

"Do I know you and what the bloody type of water did you use?!"

"Yes and Bath Beam."

"Who are you?" he offered suspiciously.

"You honestly can't tell?" I asked, stunned.

"No." he drawled out.

"Good." I said smugly.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No. I think the suspense would be good for you." Really I do, I told myself, maybe it would darken his complextion.

He glared at me before he stripped off his pants. "I didn't count on anyone being here. I guess I'll just have to go in like this." I know I must have been staring as he slipped into the water wearing those drop dead gorgeous black silk boxers, because he smirked at me as he walked in. But it was me who had the last laugh, for he slipped (like I did) into the water after being blinded by the light beams.

"So why are you in the Prefect Girls' Bathroom anyways?" I said, surprised at myself (not really surprised as curious) for asking

"Because." he said bluntly.

"Because you're perverted?" I snickered inwardly at the thought.

"No!" he said defensively.

"Than why?" I persisted.

"I don't have to explain anything to a new girl!" his voice snarled, laced with bitterness.

"I'm not new here." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sure." he replied sarcastically.

"Actually I'm quite positive." I responded, imitating Draco Malfoy's: Slytherin Smirk®

"Ugh!" he said, splashing water at me, blinding himself. I laughed lightly and splashed him back.

An hour later, and 1/3 of the water on the floor, our full-throttle splash fight had stopped, and we both sat next to each other panting and laughing.

When I actually realized that Draco Malfoy was chuckling, I stopped abruptly, and he stopped too, looking at me puzzled.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"It's just, you're laughing." I replied. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yaa..."

"_You_ are _laughing_. _You!_" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I believe we went over this." he replied calmly, looking at me with a cool expression. I sighed, and started walking over to the railing and grabbed my towel, rubbing it against my hair to dry it. I hoisted myself out of the tub and just sat on the edge, letting my feet dangle in the water.

"You honestly can't tell who I am, Draco?" I asked softly, rolling his name over my tongue which gave me a strange warm feeling in my chest. He looked up with surprise evident on his face.

"Not at the moment."

"Why are you in here?" I asked a second time.

"I was running."

"From what?" I inquired curiously

"From whom, actually."

"Whom?" I repeated him.

"From Pansy Parkinson." he replied, hoisting himself next to me. I snickered, and he sent me a death glare. "It's not funny. She's evil."

"And you aren't?" I questioned. There was an awkward pause. My auburn curls had finally dried, and his hair had the spiked look which made me want to run my hands through it. He jumped back into the water.

"No. Not really." he finally said, before turning around and looking up at me. While turning, he knocked his elbow against the Bath Beam handle, which turned it on. Bath Beams flew out in all different directions, giving a rainbow look to the whole bathroom. As he looked up at me, he leaned in slowly, and right before he kissed me, he whispered "Ginny Weasley."

---

**Review please?**


End file.
